The life of Jessica Carter
by xem98x
Summary: Jessica Carter grew up with stories of Captain America so when she was 25 and Steve Rogers walked through the door she knew her life would be changed forever. Full of fluff and some intersting twists. Rubbish summary but please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've reached a bit of a mental block on my other story, but I had a Marvel marathon the other day and came up with this idea. I really hope you like it, please R&amp;R!**

**This first chapter is going to be a bit of background to the story. (I don't actually know the name of Peggy Carter's husband, if anyone does please let me know and I'll update this chapter.**

Jessica Carter was the 25 year old granddaughter of Peggy Carter and John Browne. Jessica was raised by her grandparents after her father left when she was 2 and the death of her mother when she was 4. She grew up in a 3 bedroom apartment in DC, the same one her mother had been raised in. Jessica spent most of her childhood in SHIELD facilities while her grandparents worked, over the years she had joined in with their training exercises so by the time she was 16 she was more skilled in combat than some of SHIELD's best agents. And after spending many summers with Tony Stark she had also become an expert in all things mechanical.

After studying computer science at Washington University Jessica joined SHIELD as a field agent after a brief period in the police force. She quickly progressed through the ranks of SHIELD, her abilities became those that recruits in the academy aspired to have.

When she was 21 her grandmother was diagnosed with dementia, that was when she began the struggle of balancing her student life with helping her grandmother care for him. It wasn't made any easier when 3 years later John was diagnosed with cancer and Jessica then had to care for both her grandparents and somehow still do her job.

Jessica muddled her way through the next year, taking John to radiation appointments and Peggy to dementia support groups; and then leaving them both in the care of her best friend Sophia while she completed her assignments from SHIELD.

The day her life changed forever it was a cold, wet Friday. Jessica had requested the day off of work to take John to a hospital appointment. They hadn't long been back when the door bell rang. Placing her coffee on the counter an exhausted Jessica made the short walk from the kitchen to the door and opened it to none other than

Steve Rogers.

Before she'd even had the chance to say anything Peggy had been in the hall,

"Steve?" she asked her voice sounding frail and old.

"Hi Peggy."

"You're alive?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"Don't be cheeky." She said sternly, though her smile was clear as day on her face. Jessica gestured for Steve to come in before closing the door. Peggy suddenly realised Steve had no idea who Jessica was.

"This is my granddaughter Jessica." Peggy told Steve before the three of them walked into the kitchen. Jessica smiled a Steve before offering him a drink. Peggy was telling Steve all about her life while she fixed him a drink.

"Feel free to tell her to shut up" she said passing Steve his drink.

"Oh no its fine I don't mind." Steve smiled at her. He looked closely at Jessica she was very beautiful. She had long brown hair, a slim face, deep brown eyes and red lips. Her body was an slim hourglass shape and her clothes emphasised this fact. Steve then turned back to Peggy in time to hear her talking about her husband John, who he knew as one of the Howling Commandos. He listened while she told him about their daughter Catherine, but then she suddenly started crying. Jessica who had left the room reappeared and hugged her grandmother gently, before leading a sobbing Peggy away to go and lie down.

Five minutes later she came back. Steve was still sat at the kitchen counter holding his drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her." Steve said apologetically to Jessica.

"Don't worry it's not your fault," Jessica explained, "Catherine was my mum she died when I was 4, usually my Nan's dementia means she doesn't remember or she thinks I'm Catherine. But sometimes she does remember and it upsets her."

Steve nodded and looked at her, there was a sadness in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before.

"I should probably go then, I don't want to get in the way."

"You don't have to."

"I think I should, you look exhausted."

"I always look exhausted. My granddad will be home soon, he'll want to see you" Jessica smiled.

"Oh well here comes the bollocking then." Steve laughed.

"Welcome to my world." Jessica sighed laughing slightly.

Not two minutes later the front door opened and slammed shut again. From the kitchen they could hear John mumbling angrily about something. Jessica rolled her eyes at the noise. Steve smirked at her expression.

"Prepare yourself." Jessica warned.

In the door way stood John Browne, a fairly average height with snow white her and electric blue eyes, the man looked slightly pissed off.

"Seventy bloody years," He growled, "Seventy bloody years and you show up now?!"

"Well," Steve said standing up, "I was in a bit of an icy situation."

John laughed before stepping forward and pulling Steve into an odd looking man hug.

"Well Cap. you could of at least gained a wrinkle or two. It would have made me feel a tiny bit better for being so old and decrepit."

"Sorry I didn't have that much control." Steve laughed.

The two joked and laughed for a while until John's stomach rumbled so loudly that even Steve could hear it.

"Some things really don't change." He laughed while John got up to find some food in the fridge. He returned unsuccessful moaning about how the fridge really ought to be fully stocked at all times.

"It would be if you didn't eat 24/7." Jessica said as she emerged from the living room where she'd been watching TV.

"What's food for if you can't eat it." John retorted.

"Whatever," She said dismissively."Steve are you staying for dinner?"

"Only if that's ok." He said politely.

"Of course it is." Jessica said smiling and nodding. She reached into a draw and pulled out a wok, then headed to another cupboard where she found a chopping board and a knife. Finally she pulled an assortment of vegetables out of the fridge and began expertly cutting them up. As she poured oil into the wok John stood up and pulled his stool backwards.

"You do not want to be to close, or you're going to lose your eyebrows." John explained to a slightly confused looking Steve.

"I take it we don't boil everything anymore." Steve stated as he pulled his seat back to where Johns was.

"Definitely not." John confirmed just as Jessica set fire to the wok and threw in the chopped vegetables, along with some meat. Steve watched fascinated by what was happening, Jessica grabbed some noodles and added them to the wok; John had his usual impressed expression, he loved watching his granddaughter cook because it was something he'd never quite got the hang of.

A short while later, Jessica was serving up 3 portions of the stir fry. She handed one to Steve and another to her grandfather before putting the rest in a tub and in the fridge ready for Peggy if she wanted it when she woke up.

Both Steve and John were scoffing down their food so fast that by the time Jessica had started they'd nearly finished. John apologised to Steve explaining that in his old age he tired much faster and claiming to fall asleep sitting there if he didn't go to bed soon, he left. Steve sat and talked with Jessica while she finished eating, he then being a typical gentleman offered to help clear up. The pair of them worked and Steve began to realise that even though he'd only known her for less than a day he liked Jessica. She's clearly been through a lot but she was still kind, she was so similar to Peggy but at the same time she was so different and Steve loved that.

Steve left soon after but as he walked towards the lift he decided that he would make visiting the Carters something he did fairly often, not only to see Peggy and John but also so that he might get to know Jessica better.

**Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you liked it. Of course please R&amp;R! **

**xem98x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my first chapter didn't get any reviews at all; so I'm going to write this chapter but if it doesn't do very well then I won't carry on with the story. If you want me to carry on please leave a review, thanks.**

It had been 3 months since Jessica first met Steve, since then SHIELD had put him in the apartment next door and he would often go round and spend time with John and Peggy. A lot of the time Jessica wasn't there but still every so often they would bump into each other and have a quick chat before going their separate ways again.

_After the Avengers battle Loki in New York_

Steve trudged down the corridor towards his apartment, he was no longer in his uniform which had taken a bit of bashing in the fight. His face was still covered in cuts and he had the signs of a black eye already starting to show on his right eye. As he fumbled around in his pockets for his keys Jessica walked out the elevator carrying a rucksack on her shoulder. She looked tired, but she was still amazingly beautiful Steve thought to himself; her long brown hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail, her eye liner had become slightly smudged round her eyes giving them a slightly smoky look, her shirt looked creased and the sleeves had been pushed half way up her arms displaying her perfectly tanned skin. As she went to the door she looked over at Steve.

"You look like you've been dragged through the wars face first."

"Literally." Steve said with slight laugh.

"Do you want me to stitch up those cuts?" She asked looking at the various wounds on his face.

"No thanks, they'll be fine." Steve said shaking his head. Jessica stepped forwards and took his face in her hands, she looked closely at the wounds touching the edges lightly. Steve winced as she did so.

"You need to have the stitched up, they're deeper than they look and trust me you don't want them to get infected." She said as she let go of his face and took a step back.

"They'll be fine, I heal quicker than most people."

"If you say so." Jessica replied as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped gracefully inside leaving Steve stood alone in the hall with his key in his door. When he finally opened his door he went straight to the shower, stripping off his clothes and tossing them carelessly in the laundry bin. The water ran hot down his body washing away all the dirt and dust. It stung as it flowed over the cuts on his face and shoulders. He washed the dirt out his hair but the shampoo only made the wounds more painful.

Wrapping a towel round his hips he made his way to his wardrobe pulling out a pair of tracksuit pants and a short sleeve T-shirt. Steve flung the clothes on as he walked over to the mirror and looked at the cuts on his face. They looked worse now that he'd cleaned out the dirt and he could see how deep they really were, his black eye had become even more prominent; causing him to look slightly deformed. Sighing he headed back out into the hall and knocked on Jessica's door.

"Can I take you up on the offer to short my face out?" He asked as she opened the door.

"I knew you would," she said laughing, "come on in." Steve walked through the door, closing it behind himself. He followed her to the kitchen where she told him to sit at one of the stools while she disappeared into a cupboard and seconds later returned holding a big green box. As she sterilised the equipment, she handed Steve an ice pack.

"It'll help with the swelling." She said as he took it from her and pushed it against his eye.

"So where were you while we were all fighting aliens?" He asked whilst carefully watching how she was sorting out all the medical equipment.

"I was in monitoring a situation in Peru. We didn't actually get told what was going on in New York until it was nearly over."

"So they didn't tell you that Coulson died?"

"No, Fury only told me that when I got back; a couple of hours ago."

"He was a good man."

"Yes he was." She said sadly as she wiped a numbing cream around the edges of the wounds.

"Did you know him well?"

"He was there when I was born. My mum was a nurse working in one of the SHIELD facilities and they became good friends. So when she went into labour he'd come over to see how she was doing. I pretty much grew up with him around." Jessica smiled sadly as she lightly touched the edges of the wounds. "Can you feel that?"

"No." Steve said simply. Jessica nodded then picked up the needle and began putting the stitches in the various wounds. Steve watched her biting her lip as she worked carefully.

"Finished," she declared half an hour later as she threw done the needle onto a plastic bag, "And I even avoided taking your eye out."

Steve laughed "Yeah, but you're going to need stitches for your lip now."

"What?"

Steve stood up and walked towards her grabbing a gauze from the side, he held her head gently as he dapped at the tiny blot of blood on her lower lip. "See." He said holding the gauze up so she could see the blood on it.

"Oh." She said reaching for the gauze and putting it in the bag with the needle and used numbing cream.

They were left standing just inches from each other, they both knew they should take a step back but neither did. Instead they stood staring into each other's eyes. Then instinctively Steve reached forward and pulled her closer, he tilted his face downwards just as she tilted hers up. Their lips touched gently as they both closed their eyes and leaned into each other more. They carried on kissing as Jessica knotted her fingers into his hair pulling herself so close her body was pressed firmly into his. Their lips moved together so gently and yet so passionately right up until they heard the kitchen door open.

The sound caused the pair to jump apart suddenly. Jessica grabbed the bag from the counter busying herself by tying it up before throwing it in the bin. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets looking for his keys. John stood in the doorway completely oblivious to anything that had been happening before.

"Just came in for some water." He mumbled quietly heading for the tap. Jessica nodded and handed him a glass.

"I should get going, thanks for the stitches Jessica."

"No problem," she smiled, "I'll see you to the door."

John mumbled something inaudibly as he walked back towards his bedroom and both Jessica and Steve headed over to the front door. He opened the front door to let himself out.

"Thanks again." He said as he walked through.

"Once again, no problem." She smiled.

He smiled back and took a quick step towards her; pulling her in he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before turning and heading over to his own apartment.

With her heart fluttering Jessica quietly closed the front door; before practically running to her bed and flinging herself on it, a smile plastered on her face. It was the first time that the lingering look of sadness could not be seen in her eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you think. I'm thinking if I do continue with this story I'll start working in some interesting twists with Bucky and Coulson, and also someone's given me a pretty interesting idea involving the Hawaii Five - 0 team which I think could be very exciting. So please please leave a review. xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I saw the second Avengers film today, IT WAS AMAZING! So if you haven't seen it, you have got to see it. I've decided to write this chapter because I'm really enjoying writing this story and it's a nice break from the oh so stressful A levels. I'd also like to say a quick thanks Ranger's Scop for leaving a review. And please all those other readers please leave a review I'd love to know what you all think to it so far!**

The last couple of weeks had been crazy for Jessica. Since the battle in New York SHIELD had been brought out into the spot light. The world was going crazy, some people were grateful others were furious that such a big organisation had been hidden from the world for over 50 years. Fury was sending agents out all over the world doing damage control. On Monday it was Spain, Tuesday, Turkey, Wednesday and Thursday France and Belgium, Friday was Greece and Saturday and Sunday was Peru, India and Thailand. Jessica had barely been home and when she had; it was only to take her grandparents to various hospital appointments. She'd barely had enough time to properly get her head round what happened with Steve.

It was with relief that Jessica stepped off the plane, having just arrived back in the US. The relief of course was short lived. The minute her feet were firmly on the tarmac Director Fury was walking towards her. She groaned and walked forwards.

"Sir." She greeted him as they met in the middle of the air field.

"Agent Carter, welcome home."

"Thanks sir, it's good to be back."

**"**Glad to hear it. Now we need to debrief you." He gestured towards a black SHIELD car parked in the hangar. Their car journey was silent and short. When they arrived at their destination Jessica followed Fury up into his office, where Hill along with some other SHIELD agents werewaiting. During the debriefing Jessica had to try desperately not to fall asleep. Luckily it didn't last long and she was soon headed out of the building and towards one of the cars that would take her home.

"Agent Carter!" She heard Hill yelling. She stopped abruptly and turned round.

"Oh Hill please, make this quick I'm exhausted."

"I know, I know." She said quickly, "I know Fury's letting you take the week off so I'm not going to keep you long, but there's something you might want to know about."

"Go on then." Jessica said her tone tired but still slightly curious.

"There's a new mission being planned. Hawaii is becoming a bit of a problem for SHIELD, you know their new task force?"

"Five- 0?"

"Yeah. They've pretty much been given a free leash. No red tape, nothing. SHIELD's starting to become concerned that they might stumble across something that could cause us a whole lot of trouble."

"Your point please Hill."

"I want to recommend you as the undercover agent. You're police history and field skill makes you the perfect candidate Jessica."

"I'm still waiting for your point here."

"I just need to know that if I did recommend you, you'd be willing to actually do it." She clarified simply.

"There we go. Short and sweet Hill. But yeah I'd be up for it, who's going to say no to Hawaii?"

"That's great, I'll be in touch ok?"

"Yeah. Am I clear to go now?"

"Yeah, yeah go." Agent Hill said nodding and smiling relief evident on her face. Jessica nodded and climbed into the back of the car, and headed home.

Steve was parking his bike when the black SHIELD car pulled up in front of the lobby. He watched as the driver got out and went to the trunk, while the passenger slowly stepped out. The minute she closed the door Steve realised it was Jessica, she looked up and smiled at him.

"So you get into a fight and I deal with the fall out, huh?" She called over.

"Guess so." He said shrugging. She turned round and took her suitcase from the driver and thanking him quickly she headed over to the lobby where Steve was now patiently holding the door open for her. She smiled then groaned the minute she saw the sign on the elevator.

_**Out of order, please use the stairs, thank you.**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Guess we have to take the stairs." Steve said laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded. "I'm so jet lagged my brain can't even decide which time zone to operate by."

"Come here," Steve said walking towards the stairs, then added "Just trust me." when he saw her hesitating. Somewhat reluctantly Jessica walked over dragging the suitcase behind her. When she reached him he bent down slightly, kissed her lightly then placed an arm under her legs and swept her off her feet, literally. She let out a nervous giggle at the sudden movement. After hooking his fingers into the strap of the suitcase he began to climb the stairs, carrying a surprising light Jessica.

"I could get used to this." She joked as she rested her tired head against his chest.

"Yeah well don't. I plan on personally ensuring the elevator is never again out of order."

She looked up at him narrowing her eyes in an attempt to give him an evil glare but to him it just made her look really cute.

"What? Your heavy." He laughed.

"Ugh rude." She said mockingly as she thumped her head back down on his chest. It didn't take them long to reach her apartment. Steve placed her down gently while she searched her coat pockets for her keys. Opening the door she stepped inside then turned to face him.

"See now, unlike you I'm not going to be rude."

"Oh really?"

"No. So do you want to come in for a quick cuppa."

"Well I guess I could fit one drink into my busy night time schedule." He smirked, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Where's John and Peggy?"

Jessica walked down the hall and looked into the rooms. "I don't know." She said, the concern evident in her voice.

"There's something over here." He called from the kitchen. Jessica walked in to see him standing looking at a note on the fridge.

_**Hey Hun,**_

_**R wntd 2 tak me ovr 2 London for the wk. So we **_

_**asked P &amp; J if they wntd to come as well. Clearly**_

_**they did. **_

_**C u whn we get bck**_

_**S xxx**_

"What's R, P, J and S?" Steve said looking confused.

"Aren't soldiers meant to be able to read code? Richie, Peggy, John and Sophia."

"And the names aren't written out properly because?"

"It's called an abbreviation."

"Alright alright."

After quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a vest top, Jessica made them both a cup of tea which they drank in the living room whilst listening to music. Jessica was curled up with half her body leaning on Steve. Steve had purposefully sat slightly diagonally to make it easier for to comfortably lean on him.

"So I've been doing some thinking." Steve announced.

"Sounds dangerous."

"And I've come to the conclusion..."

"You sound like Tony."

"Can I talk?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"So as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. I've been thinking and come to the conclusion that we should go out for dinner sometime. Maybe as a date." Just as he finished the phone begun to ring loudly. Jessica twisted round to look at him, he looked really nervous.

"Oh relax," She laughed, "I'd love to."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, while she reached over to the table to pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_..._

_"Hill when you said you'd be in touch I assumed you meant tomorrow."_

_..._

_"When?"_

_..._

_"Yeah ok thanks, bye."_

Steve looked at her quizzically as she hung up the phone and put it back on the table along with her cup.

"Want to explain?"

"SHIELD's sending me as an undercover agent to Hawaii in two weeks."

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah they're worried about Five- 0."

"Oh right I heard about that. Guess we better plan that date soon then."

"Yeah but not right now though right?"

"No not right now." He said wrapping an arm round her and pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest. She snuggled in closer and wrapped her arm round his torso. They laid there in silence listening to the music until eventually Steve heard Jessica's breathing become slower and deeper. Not wanting to disturb her too much he wriggled out from underneath her, then bent down picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the duvet before turning to leave.

"Stay?" A sleepy voice asked him from the covers.

"No, no you'll sleep better without me taking up all the space."

"Who's going to protect me from the monster under the bed then?" She asked putting on the most innocent looking face she could muster.

"Jessica, there is no monster under your bed."

"How would you know?"

"Because I do."

She gave him the most adorable cute face she could make. He sighed and walked back over to the bed.

"Fine." He said as he lifted up the covers and climbed in.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. He reached over and pulled her close, so that her head once again rested against his chest and his arm was rested on her shoulder.

It turned out that that night Jessica had the best night's sleep she'd ever had since her Mum died. And Steve, for the first time since coming out the ice felt that the bed wasn't going to swallow him; and slept peacefully throughout the entire night. Both of them were smiling happily as they slept curled up in each other's arms.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Pretty please leave a review, thanks. xem98x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've become a bit addicted to writing this story now so I'm carrying on. As I've said before I'm going to include Hawaii 5-0, but I've only seen up to series 3 so I'm working with what I know so far. Also I've had a couple of messages asking why I use the British spellings rather than the American, the answer to this question would be because I am British, so I'm sorry if some people are getting annoyed with my choice of spellings, but I can't help it. So anyway here's the next chapter...**

Jessica gazed out the window at the clouds as she sat on the plane headed out to Hawaii, reminiscing about the past two weeks. She'd spent most of them with Steve, they'd gone on several dates during that time and she'd loved every minute. Her grandparents had arrived home the night before she was due to fly out to Hawaii, visiting Peggy's hometown had awakened forgotten memories; making her more alert than usual. Jessica had loved seeing her grandmother completely in control just as she used to be, she looked so much happier and less frail.

After being sat on the plane for hours Jessica was relieved when they finally landed, her body had begun to ache from being sat down for so long. The fat sweaty man sat next to her hadn't helped matters either. She had begun to get a bit anxious about the mission, Hill had told her that SHIELD had manipulated the potential 5-0 recruits in order to ensure that Jessica would be chosen; but other than that she had very little information on what to expect. As she exited the airport she saw a man holding a sign:

**Jessica Carter**

She headed over to the man, pulling her suitcase along behind her. When she got close enough she point at the sign "That's me." She told the man.

"Well, Miss Carter welcome to Hawaii, I'm David Reed. I work with the Governor, I've been instructed to take you to your apartment and then to the Governor's office." He said politely.

"Ok then." She said as he begun to walk towards a black car. He took her suitcase and put it in the back of the car and told her to get in. It was only a short ride to her apartment which was on the a five minute drive from the centre of Honolulu. When they arrived Reed gave her a key and told her she had half an hour before they were due at the Governor's office. Taking the key Jessica let herself into the apartment, which was on the 3rd floor of the building. It wasn't big but it was nice; fairly modern looking. All the rooms were a decent size and painted white. It had one bedroom with a double bed facing a balcony looking out on the city, a small kitchen, living room and bathroom containing both a bath and a shower. Half an hour later Jessica headed back downstairs where Reed was waiting by the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." She confirmed. After looking around she'd changed into a pair of black trousers, fitted blouse and a pair of black heeled shoes. She hadn't wanted to wear a proper suit because it was too hot but at the same time she hadn't wanted to meet the Governor in her jeans and t-shirt.

Reed drove fairly quickly to the office which was a big grand looking building in the centre of town. He led her inside and right past the receptionist and to the Governor's office. He told her to wait outside whilst he went in to inform the Governor of her arrival. Mere seconds later he reappeared and told her to go on in.

"Miss Carter, lovely to meet you. I'm Governor Denning." The Governor greeted her as she entered.

"Nice to meet you Governor." She said politely as she shook his hand.

"I'll get right to it shall I? You come with very her recommendations Miss Carter, I'm sure you will fit in very well with the 5-0 task force. But you should also be aware you are replacing Laurie Western, a member the team was not happy to lose. Never the less this shouldn't affect your work, I'm sure you're aware that 5-0 often take on dangerous cases."

"More than aware sir, my CO in DC had me read most of the files before he recommended me for this job."

"I see, I see." The Governor said nodding.

_Sir, Steve McGarrett has arrived. _A voice said through the intercom. "Send him through" the Governor replied.

A few seconds later a tall, muscular man entered the room. The Governor greeted him and instructed him to take the seat next to Jessica's.

"Lieutenant Commander, this is Officer Jessica Carter from the mainland. I have assigned her to your task force."

"Nice to meet you." McGarrett said shaking her hand.

"Likewise." She replied simply.

"Well Commander I'll leave you to introduce Officer Carter to the island."

McGarrett nodded and stood up gesturing for Jessica to follow him. They quickly exited the building and headed for a small silver car. Which he quickly unlocked and they both got in.

"This isn't actually my car, its Danny's so I am not responsible for the crappy music or ridiculous pictures." McGarrett said as he did up his seat belt. The car quickly sped away from the building and out onto the busy Honolulu streets. They drove for ten minutes before pulling up in a space outside a old but grand looking building, as they got out the car McGarrett explained how this was where 5-0's office was. They walked through the building then went through a glass door that led into the main their main office. At the far end of the building three people were gathered round a table.

"Guys this is Officer Jessica Carter, she's been assigned to us by the Governor," he told them, then pointed at each one and said, "Danny, Kono and Chin Ho."

They each waved as McGarrett named them then Danny said, "Now the introductions are over, we have a case."

Jessica and Steve walked closer and looked at the images on the screen of the table. "All three bodies were found by the coast guard this morning. Max has confirmed the cause of death as drowning, he also said that the victims were restrained and had these odd pin prick markings on the abdomens which appear to have fried the tissue around them." Chin said.

"We got any leads?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny said pointing to another screen, "This guy, Anthony Roads. Just got out of prison a couple of months ago after serving 20 years for assisted murder. He was seen with each of the victims over the past couple of days, we also got witnesses that saw him in the harbour around half an hour before the time of death, which was around 11am today."

"I looked into the boating company's records and found that Roads has rented the same boat out 6 times over the past month. They also said both Roads and the boat haven't been seen since 9am today." Kono said as she pulled up the boats records.

"Ok then, Kono call the coast guards and tell them to get a copter out looking for that boat. Chin and Jessica see if you can find any links between our victims and Roads. Danny and I will go talk to the charter company." Steve told them all before heading out with Danny. Kono disappeared into her office.

"Any ideas where we should start?" Chin asked her.

"Well do we know the names of the victims?"

"Yes, Jacob O'Liu, Ben Dako and Leslie Navad. They're all natives but other than that there's no links between the victims."

"Ok, but we know they met with Roads. So do we know where?"

"They were all seen with Roads at a diner on the North Shore all at the same time but on different days."

"Do they have any history of being in gangs or involved in crime?"

"Not so far as I can see. They all have jobs in various garages across the island." Chin said as he looked through the files on the screen.

"Hold up, what was that?" Jessica said pointing to an article.

"It's just an article about what convicted Roads." Chin told her.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Chin said an accessed the file. Jessica read it through quickly, it didn't say much just explained that the reason Roads was convicted was because several witnesses had given evidence that incriminated him.

"Do we have the records from Roads' trial?"

"No, they're sealed. But I can probably get a hold of them, why what are you thinking?"

"Well the descriptions of the witnesses fit those of the victims so I'm thinking that maybe they're the same people. Which of course would mean that our three victims won't be the last."

"You think Roads might be on a revenge spree?"

"Exactly."

Chin started moving things around on the screen bringing up the pictures of the victims and the descriptions of the witnesses, then he phoned the Governor.

_"Sorry to bother you sir, but we need some files unsealed."_

...

_"Yes sir, it is urgent. It could provide the names of two more targets"_

_..._

_"File number C591-09"_

_..._

_"Thank you sir."_

Chin hung up and leaned forwards on the desk. He looked at Jessica who was re-reading the article trying to find more clues but there was little else to find.

A few seconds later a file appeared on the screen, titled C591-09, Chin opened it quickly and scanned for the names of the witnesses.

" Jacob O'Liu, Ben Dako, Leslie Navad, Kalum Karimi and Simeon Karimi." Chin read aloud.

Jessica checked the last two names in the database they were brothers living together at an address on the north shore. "They must be Roads' next victims."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd already made contact with them. Get suited up we going to have to check this out. You're licensed right?"

"Of course."

Chin went into Kono's office and asked her to alert HPD and tell them to have units on standby. Then as they grabbed their gear and got into his car they phoned Steve and Danny.

_"Chin what's up?" Danny answered the call._

_"We got two more targets, Kono's alerting HPD, Jessica and I are heading there now."_

_"Ok well we're just about done here, send us the address and we'll meet you there."_

_"Sure thing." Chin said as he hung up._

"Can you text Danny the address?" He asked Jessica as he took the phone out the holder and handed it to her. Jessica nodded and quickly forwarded the address to Danny before returning the phone to its holder on the dashboard.

"Not the easiest first day, huh?" Chin asked as they sped down the roads.

"Guess you could say that."

"Where are you from?"

"DC."

"Ouch that's what a 9 hour flight?"

"Yeah pretty much."

They pulled up outside the address at the same time as Danny and Steve, though Jessica noticed that once again Steve was driving Danny's car. The four of them joined together at the trunk of Chin's car.

"Where's Kono? Steve asked.

"She's monitoring traffic cam feeds in case Roads decides to head this way. You guys find anything?"

"Nah, we tried tracking the boat but the system was disabled after it dumped the bodies. We got the coast guards checking every harbour or areas the boat could have docked." Steve said.

"Shall we?" Danny said gesturing towards the Karimi brothers house. They started walking towards the door when Danny stepped back to walk with Jessica "You have got health insurance right?"

"Um yeah."

"Good, you're going to need it. Working with mister crazy Navy Seal is always 100% dangerous."

"Oi, you two stop yapping. Look at this." Steve called.

"So the door's been kicked in but it's still been put on a latch." Danny said shaking his head.

Jessica had wandered over to the garage door, it was wide open. "Over here she called."

As they all joined her Steve told them how they were going to play the situation. "We'll go in through that door there. Then do the usual sweep of the house, if we don't find anything look for signs of violence."

"Yeah yeah we know, us three all qualified as cops. We know how to do a take down." Danny in an impatient tone. Steve rolled his eyes and motioned them all forwards. They stood to either side of the door and Chin kicked it open.

Just as they rushed in side explosions sounded and Jessica was thrown backwards and everything went dark.

**Ok I'm sorry for the really rubbish cliff hanger but I still hope you like the chapter, don't worry this story won't become primarily based on 5-0 but I did feel that I needed to have Jessica's first case with the team to set a base line of sorts. **

**Please leave a review. Thanks, xem98x **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've actually written this chapter at the same time as the last one. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Jessica could feel a cold hard floor beneath her, she could hear a fire alarm as well as the sound of screaming, when she opened her eyes she could barely see through the smoke. She sat up slowly looking for broken bones; and found none. Looking around she saw Steve, Danny and Chin; they had been blown back in awkward positions Steve had fallen against the wall, Danny half in the garage and Chin against a bookshelf to the right of the door they'd come in through. Jessica quickly got up and checked they were all alive. She'd been attempting to wake them up when she heard screaming again.

Slowly she made her way towards the screams, peering through the crack in the door she could see Roads stood above the Karimi brothers who were bound and covered in blood.

"Did you really think you'd get away with sending me to prison?" Roads growled at them as he raised his gun to the head of one of the brothers.

"We're sorry, we had no choice. What were we meant to do? Please please don't kill us. I have a wife and a daughter please." One of them began to beg.

Jessica sighed this was almost too easy. During her first few months at SHIELD she had dealt with these situations time and time again. She holstered her gun, knowing that she would find it easier to take this guy down without a gun. She positioned herself behind the door and silently pulled it open. Roads didn't hear a thing. Within seconds Jessica had hit him, with a perfectly placed punch, in the temple and he crumpled like a sheet of paper. Kicking his gun down the hall Jessica walked towards the Karimi brothers and began to untie them, just as Steve, Danny and Chin burst into the room.

"You're about five minutes to late." She told them as she finished untying the ropes that had bound the two brothers. "He's unconscious." She added nodding towards Roads who was out cold on the floor.

Steve looked around his mouth gaping open. "So what caused the explosion that knocked us out?"

"My brother," one of the Karimi's said, "Likes to collect old world war two explosives, but when that guy fired his gun it hit the grenade and well kaa boom."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for dinner." Chin said as he put his gun away.

As HPD arrived on the scene 5-0 handed over both the Karimi brothers and Roads and left the house. Steve headed straight for Danny's car but was abruptly stopped when Danny grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "You are not driving my car."

"Why not?"

"Why not. What do you mean why not? We were all knocked out and I'm not risking being in a car when the driver has a possible concussion."

"Fine." Steve said and walked towards the paramedics that had arrived with HPD. "Excuse me," he called out to one of them, "We were knocked out in the explosion, Detective Williams over there is insisting that we all get checked over before anyone gets behind a wheel."

It only took five minutes for the paramedic to check them all out and clear them to operate a vehicle but it felt longer. Jessica's body ached all over, she'd never really recovered from the plane journey and now she was covered in bruises from her fall.

Half an hour later Jessica found herself along with the rest of the team, sat outside a shrimp truck. Steve ordered five portions of their 'usual', which turned out to be shrimps in a garlic sauce which was as it turned out, really nice. As they ate they all talked, Jessica discovered that Danny lived in the same building as her but one floor higher. Eventually the sun began to set and they all decided to leave; Danny offered to give Jessica a lift seeing as they both lived in the same building.

3 months later Jessica was still working with 5-0 and had not been back to DC at all, although when she was alone she would frequently phone Steve or her grandparents just so she never lost touch with them. Throughout that time she had found nothing that she thought would cause SHIELD concern, that was of course until today but she didn't know that yet.

At 9am Jessica arrived at work to find everyone already there. They were crowded around the table all looking at the screen. She joined them and had to stop herself from gasping when she looked down at the screen.

"You ever seen anything like this before?" Steve asked the group.

"No." They all said in unison, no one noticed that Jessica hadn't actually said anything.

"What is it?" Kono asked.

"Max thinks it's a snake of some kind, but he's never seen anything like it before, it was discovered branded to the neck of this victim; Lucas Dwight."

"That all we got?" Chin asked.

"All we know is that he was found by some hikers in the forest. He's 33 from Washington DC but his employment file is sealed."

"No prints on the body? Signs of a struggle?" Jessica asked.

"None it's like the killer is a ghost."

"The killer must've got this guy to the forest somehow, I'll check the traffic cams; see if anything shows up." Chin said.

"I'll see what I can do about these employment files." Jessica said, although she already knew exactly who the man had worked for.

Danny, Steve and Kono left for the scene of the recovery hoping to find some leads there. Chin was working in his office, so Jessica quickly accessed the file using her SHIELD clearance codes. The full file was revealed instantly, she read through it looking for any clues that Agent Dwight had actually been HYDRA rather than a loyal SHIELD agent that they had murdered. She found nothing.

A short while later they all gathered back in the office, Chin was still in the process of checking camera feeds, the other three had been unsuccessful and found nothing at the scene.

"What about you Jessica, any luck with that file?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," She said as she opened the file, "From what I've read so far Dwight was a low level SHIELD agent."

"SHIELD as in battle of New York SHIELD?" Danny asked as he read through the file.

"That's the one."

Before Danny even had a chance to say anything Chin came running out of his office, "Found something." He said as he brought up a clip on the main screen; it showed a man driving two other men towards the forest, one of was Dwight the other Director Fury. "This guy," Chin said pointing at Fury, "was rushed to hospital about two hours ago."

"Ok lets go guys, chances are this guy got a look at our killer."

The team arrived at the hospital not twenty minutes later. Steve sent Kono and Jessica to security while the rest of them went to find Fury. They checked with security that nothing out of the usual had happened and then headed up to join the guys.

They found them stood outside the room. "Get anything?" Kono asked as they reached them.

"Yeah," Danny said sounding irritated, "we got some dumbass who refused to talk unless Jessica is there for some reason."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know but seeing as we're all here let's try again."

The five of them entered the hospital room. Fury was in a bed closest to the window, his shoulder and chest were covered in bandages but other than that he looked normal.

"Sir? Are you ready to talk now?" Steve asked politely.

"Yes," he said, "My name is Nicholas J. Fury, I am the Director of SHIELD."

"What are you doing in Hawaii?"

"Looking for her." Fury said pointing at Jessica.

"Officer Carter," Steve said, "Why are you looking for her?"

"Pass me my bag." Fury told Steve.

"Ok so you were brought in from the forest and somehow you still have your bag?" Danny said a little confused.

"Got a cop to get it."

"Here's your bag. Now why were you looking for Officer Carter."

Fury pulled a black object out his bag, "So I could say this... Suit up Carter." He flung the object at her and it clung to her clothes and then spread until she was covered in an all black outfit that had the appearance of a jumpsuit but also had a belt containing various weapons.

The team stood shocked and staring a Jessica. "Nick, what the hell?" She said surprised that he had been willing to break her cover.

"Rogers is taking down SHIELD, you need to salvage as much as you can. Here." He said as he handed her a small phone sized locator. She turned to leave but he carried on talking "You're going to need the help of Five-0. SHIELD is about to lose all credibility."

Gesturing for the others to follow her Jessica left the hospital and got into her car, she followed the locator until she reached a large open field with a jet parked in the middle. The rest of the team pulled up next to her.

"We deserve an explanation." Danny yelled at her.

"I know, but not right now." She reached out pressing a button and opened the back of the jet before disappearing inside. The rest of the team followed her inside and their jaws instantly dropped it was way more high tech than any of them had ever seen.

"If you're staying strap up, if not get out."

She heard the sound of four harnesses being put on, so she started up the jet and took off within seconds. She flew it all the way to Washington, at such a high speed the journey took little over two hours. Expertly Jessica parked the jet on the roof of her apartment building and then rushed towards the door and headed down to her floor. She ran towards her door and then realised it had been kicked in, she stopped suddenly causing Kono to walk into her. She reached down and took out her gun, slowly she crept forwards, her eyes darted everywhere completely alert.

She got inside the apartment and started checking all the rooms. All clear. Then she went to her grandparents room. There on the floor at the foot of the bed was Peggy covered in blood and cradling Johns limp body.

"Nan?"

Peggy looked up, tears were streaming down her face, "How did I forget? Jessie?"

"What... what happened?"

"HYDRA. They showed up, they shot my John." She cried.

Jessica rushed forwards and Peggy started coughing violently. Blood spluttered out her mouth. "Jessica, don't," she coughed up even more blood, "don't let Steve go. Don't. You, you're too good for each other. Don't let him go, promise me."

"I won't, I promise." Jessica whispered as her grandmother collapsed in a heap on top of Johns body. Jessica wailed loudly and clutched the dead bodies of both her grandparents, tears streamed down her face.

Danny and Steve appeared in the doorway both were holding folders, neither had looked up.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked as he looked through an old file on Steve Rogers as well as Jessica's personal file. When she didn't say anything he looked up and saw her clinging to two dead bodies, he elbowed Steve who also then looked up. Neither said anything they just watched as Jessica cried and held both the bodies close to her. Kono and Chin appeared behind them.

"What's happened?" Chin asked not fully seeing the scene before him.

"I don't really know." Steve said. They all watched as Jessica cried so much she became hoarse, Kono went in and led a shaking Jessica out and to the kitchen.

"Do they have any family we should contact?" Steve asked Jessica.

"You're looking at her." She said.

"There must be someone else."

"There isn't."

"I don't understand, who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm Jessica Catherine Carter, I work for SHIELD, I was sent on a mission to Hawaii. They are... were my only living relatives. That's who I am." She said trying to blink back the tears.

"Liar." Was the last thing she heard before a piercing pain shot through her abdomen and caused her to fall to the ground, bashing her head and knocking herself out.

**Well, there it is guys. Please leave a review. Thanks xem98x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note to all the haters that keep PMing me. This is my story if you don't like it don't read it, there is no need to send me messages telling me I'm worthless. Having said that thank you to all the people messaging me with suggestions and positive feedback. I know it seems like I'm letting the plot slip away a bit but I've done this on purpose so I have a nice lead onto this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave a review. (This is after TOW)**

When Steve arrived home after his short stay in hospital the only person he wanted to talk to was Jessica. But he couldn't, she was undercover in Hawaii and the only way he would be able to talk to her was if she phoned him. Downcast Steve walked towards his apartment just as he was about to go inside he noticed the door to the Carter's apartment was open. Curiously he walked towards it, the door had clearly been kicked in, there was bits of broken wood on the floor around the door. He walked inside slowly checking every room as he went, when he reached the kitchen he saw a pool of blood on the floor and five guns scattered around the room. Each gun was engraved with the name of its owner:

_**Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett**_

_**Detective Daniel Williams**_

_**Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly**_

_**Officer Kono Kalakaua**_

_**Officer Jessica Carter**_

Steve looked at the last one, _**Officer Jessica Carter**_, that meant she'd been here. The blood could be hers. He moved towards the bedrooms; Jessica's was clear but when he went into Peggy and John's he saw the two bodies on the floor. Rushing forwards he checked their pulses, nothing. Steve slumped to the floor. Jessica had been here but what had happened? He was at a loss, with no idea what he should do he phoned Natasha for help.

Jessica slowly began to regain consciousness, she could feel shackles on her wrists and ankles holding her up against a wall. She could feel agonisingly painful wound on her abdomen, from where she was shot back in her apartment. When she looked around she saw a dark room with no windows and only one single door. There were surgical looking instruments laying on a table to her left and behind them sat a man.

"Good you're awake." He drawled slyly. "Here's what is going to happen. You Agent Carter are going to give us all the information we need, you'll do everything you say and if you don't your 5-0 friends will die. Got it?"

Jessica said nothing, she just glared at the man that now stood in front of her. A man she had known all her life. John Garrett. His face was contorted and evil looking, gone was the twinkle of kindness she just to see in him. This man was hard, cold and cruel.

"Answer me." He growled as he reached out to the tray and picked up a scalpel. "You don't want to make me angry."

She remained silent and he advanced towards her wielding the scalpel threateningly. He pressed a finger against the wound on her abdomen, "Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't reopen that nasty little wound you've got." She refused to utter a word or even allow the pain to be shown on her face, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Her silence only made him angry, so he left the room, and when he came back he brought with him a machine. Jessica recognised it instantly; it was a machine that produced electric shocks so violent they could cause seizures and had been known on occasion to kill. In the past some agencies had used them during interrogation, but after human rights laws changed they were banned. Garrett attached the leads to her chest with an evil sneer on his face.

"Where is Steve Rogers?" He asked his hand on the button that would send a high voltage shock down the leads. Jessica said nothing. "I was hoping you'd say that." He laughed and pressed the button.

It took mere seconds for Jessica to feel the impact of the shock, her body convulsed violently as shock after shock hit her. The torture carried on for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only around 45 minutes. When Garrett finally stopped her body was so weak the only thing holding her up where the restraints. He ordered in two men from outside to take her down and put her in a cell.

The men marched down corridors dragging Jessica behind them. When they reached a door one of the men opened it while the other threw a limp Jessica inside. Her body crashed to the floor violently and the door was slammed shut.

"Oh my god." Jessica heard a voice say, Kono's voice. She tried to look up but she was too weak and in too much pain. She felt Kono's hands rolling her over and a second later she was looking into the concerned faces of the 5-0 team.

"We should get her on a bed." Chin said. The four of them bent down and lifted up her weak body and carried her carefully over to the bed.

"Do we have any water?" Steve asked looking around.

"No." Danny said. "They took the food and water away remember."

"Here." An unfamiliar voice said from a dark corner. The team whipped round, apparently no one had known there was someone else in their cell. A bottle was rolled into the middle of the room, Danny picked it up hesitantly. Chin lifted up Jessica's head so Danny could pour some of the water down her throat. Jessica drank thirstily.

"Thank you." She said her voice hoarse.

"What is this place?" Steve asked.

"HYDRA. The mark on the victim we found the other day, that was their mark; the Red Skull." Jessica whispered.

"You know about HYDRA?" The voice from the corner asked.

"Yes. I work for SHIELD, or at least I used to." Jessica's voice strained as she spoke.

"SHIELD. SHIELD was part of my mission. They said go to SHIELD and kill the target." The voice whispered confused.

The team all looked at each other, they were becoming increasingly concerned. The man in the corner clearly wasn't stable and they were trapped in a cell with him.

"Who was your target?" Jessica croaked.

"I don't know his name, just his face." The confused voice replied. "But he called me Bucky. Who's Bucky?"

"Did you kill him?" Jessica whispered a tear rolling down her check, she knew exactly who the man was and she knew exactly who his target had been.

"No. I... Who's Bucky?" He sounded agitated.

Jessica tried to sit up but she was still too weak, Kono and Danny grabbed her arms and pulled her upright. She looked into the gloomy corner, but all she could see was a silver arm. Suddenly the man stood up and rushed at her. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Who is Bucky?" He demanded.

"You are." Jessica said her weak hands attempting uselessly to prise the silver fingers off her neck.

Bucky released her and she collapsed back onto the bed coughing and rubbing her now bruised neck. He glared at her while the others tried to pull her as far away from him as possible.

"Who are they?" Bucky asked gesturing to the team.

"Hawaii's Five-0 task force. Cops basically." Jessica croaked still rubbing her neck.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jessica Carter."

"Carter? I know that name."

"You knew my grandmother, Peggy Carter."

Bucky stared at her for a minute and then wandered off back into his dark corner, he didn't say another word. A while later the guards brought them food, they all ate and drank as much as they could. Jessica more than the rest she knew she would need all the strength she could get to endure the coming torture.

Day after day Garrett would take Jessica back to the dark room, ask her questions and when she refused to answer he would torture her again. He never hurt any of the others like he had threatened to do that first day; he enjoyed seeing her in pain too much. Jessica began to lose track of time, she could no longer differentiate between night and day; it was always dark, always cold and always hell.

Bucky hadn't spoken since that first day, but no one seemed to notice they were all too preoccupied with trying to find an escape. Not that they were ever successful, Jessica was always too weak to move and there were always guards outside their cell. They had no idea where they were or how they could get help. But one day that all changed.

They had all been sleeping when they heard gunfire from outside. Steve ran to the door, in an attempt to see what was happening. He couldn't see enough.

"Ok guys, something's happening out there and it's headed this way. We're going to have to make a run for it. The guards will leave the door, from what I could see all the other doors were blown open. When that happens to us we have got to run, if you can grab a gun. Ok?"

"Yeah." They all said nodding in unison.

"Jessica, do you think you're going to be able to run?" Chin asked her.

She nodded and began to sit herself up, preparing herself to run. The gunfire was getting closer and closer. They could hear screaming and yelling from every direction, within seconds the guards had abandoned their post. They could see people running past their cell, no one stopped.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Captain America, shield on arm and gun in hand.

"Steve." Jessica cried out and ran forwards, she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I found the monsters under the bed." He said smirking. "We need to move now. I believe these are yours." He handed everyone the guns he had found in Jessica's apartment. They took them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What about him?" Kono asked pointing to the corner.

"Bucky?" Steve said shocked as he walked past Jessica and stood face to face with his best friend.

"I'm with you to the end of the line." Bucky repeated the last words he'd heard Steve say before the heli carrier had fallen apart.

Steve nodded, then he turned and told them all to get out. They sprinted towards a staircase, Kono was half dragging Jessica who was still weak. Steve was using his shield to deflect stray bullets away from the group. McGarrett, Danny and Chin led the group up the stairs to the roof of the building.

"Now Nat." Steve said and a jet appeared instantly. They clambered aboard and as they began to speed away they fired a single missile at the building and watched from a distance as the building exploded into a million pieces.

Steve looked around, everyone looked frail and weak but Jessica looked the worst. Her eyes were haunted and her body had become nothing but a skeleton covered in skin. She was crying silently into his shoulder as they all sat in the jet heading for a safe house.

Jessica knew that after today her life was never going to be the same. The torture she had suffered would stay with her forever and the loss of her grandparents might just take away her will to live.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it. Please leave a review. xem98x**


End file.
